


Introduction

by professor03



Series: 100 Days of Siren [1]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor03/pseuds/professor03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very few things matter to Simon, many of them revolve around Kieren Walker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Having recently finished In the Flesh, I felt compelled to do a series of drabbles about Simon and Kieren. This is the first installment of a 100 prompt challenge. I hope you enjoy it!

Before he had died, Simon hadn’t really cared too much for introductions. Or more so the kind of introduction that mattered, one where first impressions mattered. Not much mattered to him, living or undead, but this mattered to him. Kieren mattered to him.

He was certain that going to the Walker’s for lunch would not be something he needed to worry about. He wasn’t nervous as he put his contacts in or as he put his mousse on. He wasn’t nervous when he looked at his reflection and for the first time in months saw a reflection that could almost pass as someone who was alive, someone who was real. 

Kieren reassured him while they walked. What he had done to deserve Kieren Walker was so beyond Simon. They walked and they talked and soon they were in sight of the Walker household. And for the first time that Simon could recall, he cared about impressions, immensely so.

When he spoke words of reassurance it was more out of a need to hear them spoken aloud than to inform Kieren. Then the act falls apart and Kieren is talking about the necessity of complimenting Steve’s jeans.

There’s handshaking and complementing and awkward silences. There are painful and raw discussions that are meant to be had in the dark, with voices so quiet that the darkness threatens to swallow them. 

But it was worth it, finding Kieren to be the first risen having nothing at all to do with it. Watching Kieren as he spoke, the passion and emotions rising and boiling in him, that made it worth. As they walked away from the table, the importance of impressions and introductions and familial gatherings faded back to what it had always been for Simon, back to nothing, and the importance of Kieren, of this amazing boy, was made known to him.


End file.
